Methods and devices of the aforementioned type are generally known from the prior art. By now, current motor vehicles frequently comprise wheel brakes comprising integrated parking brake functionality. For this the wheel brakes comprise, besides a conventional hydraulic actuator for displacing the brake piston, an electric motor actuator for displacing the same brake piston. Whereas the brake piston is operated hydraulically when operating the operating brake, the electric motor actuator is activated when operating the parking brake in order to set a high clamping force of the brake shoes of the wheel brake on a brake disk of the associated wheel of the motor vehicle. The use of the electric motor actuator for the functionality of the parking brake has the advantage that the parking brake is generally of a self-locking form, so that once the desired target clamping force has been achieved no further energy has to be expended in order to permanently maintain the clamping force.